WO 2007/014236 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses manufacture of mineral wool insulation products using binders which comprise Maillard reactants. One particular binder disclosed is based on a triammonium citrate-dextrose system derived from mixing dextrose monohydrate, anhydrous citric acid, water and aqueous ammonia. One of the many advantages of this binder system is that it is formaldehyde free.